A Gory Halloween
by ScarletUnity
Summary: This is a dream I simply had a few days ago and felt like I should share it since I remember it in such vivid detail. Now, Brendon the character is about 7'2 and has so much hair it goes down to his booty and he wears it up in a partial ponytail so it isn't too much to deal with all the time. Other than that he is a big health nut so he has some muscle on him.


Now, I was basically Brendon and my family was going to a car show at the Wall-Mall. Wall-Mall being Walmart but it's gotten so big they were literally able to start making malls with their fucking brand. It was huge and it was around Halloween time. Now I'm about 25 or 26 and I had just come back to America from Scotland or Ireland and I had a small wife. Now I'm a giant bear-man who is about 6'10 or 7'2 walking around and waiting in this long ass line to this car show. The only reason I was going was because my little brother who is about 15 or 16 in the dream, wanted to go. My mom told me "We are going to get you more clothes because I saw your suitcase and you only have like four nice sets of clothes and shit" So I reluctantly tag along with them and I'm standing in this long ass line with my wife, my step dad, my little brother and my mom. Just waiting and I see this black dude running around and hitting whites in the line with a plastic bat, not really hurting anyone but just irritating people and making jokes. Well, he hits my wife and I look down at him and say politely as possible anyway. "Hit her again, and I will hurt you so please don't hit her again." He looks at me with some weird swagger in his stance and says "Yous a tiny white bitch, whatchu gonna do?" And the bat turns from plastic and hollow to full Ballistic and Military grade bat. He then grabs my wife by the hair and drags her out of the line and into a wider part of the wall mall and starts to try and basically beat her to death. Then the line starts moving and I'm fighting through people, snarling. This is when I'm pissed obviously who wouldn't be. People hear the commotion and I tell this man, after he drops her onto the floor and looks at me with a stupid grin on his face, I tell him, "You fucking touch her again with that bat? and I'll beat your god damn head in." And I'm shaking in anger- Now keep in mind- it's around Halloween and Wall-mall has had some gruesome shows on for people to see. Fake blood and bones and shit. He'd hit her in the chest almost like he was going to try and cave her chest in and I throw off my nice jacket and my white undershirt is now exposed to the world as well as the fact that I am not a small nor unbuilt bear man. I grab an umbrella that is made of almost complete metal and I snap it in half to where I have an edge. The guy begins to back up slowly and tries to run the fuck away and I literally have to step only about three feet forward and I hit him in the temple with the handle of the umbrella, causing him to be dazed. I then slam him to the ground, just snarling and I turn the umbrella to the sharp end and I start to basically beat his face in with the sharp end. I do it till his brain and skull are nothing but slushie against the floor, the wall, the cash register, etc. I then, in a blind rage just comically like deadpool would do mind you pull out a fucking straw and slurp up some of this man's brain and skull. "Mm... That's what I call a Brendon Slushie... stupid fuck" Then I basically make the straw disappear like a motherfucking magician. I kick his body to the side and my wife has to collect herself from the floor and slowly makes her way over to me, my mother and the rest of my family come to see me while people are crowded around and are CLAPPING like this is a show and I didn't actually beat this man to death. I then hold my wife close and check her eyes to see if she is ok and I have someone call 911 to get her to a hospital. She was suffering from some pretty harsh head injuries and he broke a few of her ribs while he was hitting her. My mother comes up to me after they ushered my wife away and is just BITCHING about my white shirt being RUINED and my jacket being on the floor and all dirty from people stepping on it and so on. She just said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE THE SHIRT OFF?" I just kinda look over at her and blink like she's stupid. "... I may have just killed a man? but do you really think I'm going to strip to nothing but my pants and shoes in a wallmall? No. That's not ok." I seem to just shake my head and pop my bloody knuckles and grab a handkerchief from my pants pocket to wipe up my hands and my bloody neck and face. She just sighs and pats my shoulder, ushering me over to a hairstylist to get brain slushie out of my long hair. so we go in the stylist and this black woman who had recently got done curling someone's hair remember that looked at me and straight up said "Oh hunny... You may wanna cut all that hair off~ You lookin' a little gay hunny~" And I just let my eye twitch- I take the hot curling iron and shove it up her twat- then take the chord and hang her from the ceiling BECAUSE she came at my hair with a set of fucking buzzers like she was going to shave my god damn head. I then have my mother wash my hair in one of the bigger sinks and work out some knots in my neck. I just have a nice time relaxing since I knew that if I didn't I may kill someone else. So while I was finally done calming down and had went into a clothing store to get some new shirts and some better jackets to change into with some new rings and a new necklace to all match. I felt pretty nice and then the cops come and say "...sir.. You're under arrest for literally everything involving manslaughter and murder possible." I just agree to it "I mean, I thought he was going to beat my wife to death but alright you can take me in." I sit in prison for about a week or so- they try to cut my fucking hair and I end up beating someone half to death again so I'm just put in a ceil to myself. I don't get to eat for about two days and I get water sometimes. Finally my trial comes up and I don't even get to defend myself really, I just get put on death row, which at that point didn't bother me. I was getting food again and they agreed to not touch me or my hair. I made some buds in prison, then my execution day came. I was put in a room with like three different ways of dying in front of me. Only about 20 to 22 people were in the room and none of them knew me besides my wife. They sat me down and gave my wife the needle which would overdose me on Heroine, Meth, and some form of Cocaine and Bear tranquillizer. I just held out my arm and rolled up my sleeve, just looking to her with a very pleased and somewhat calm face. She starts crying and freaking out because she doesn't wanna do it. So they tell me "Well.. we can put you in the electric chair?" And I look at them with the most serious face. "you put me in the electric chair and I will proceed to kill everyone in this fucking room." They don't believe me and tell me I can have my head cut off. I go to grab the needle to inject it myself then they set me in the Electric Chair. I let them strap me down and basically, they get about 2 feet to the switch. I come out of the chair pretty fast and shake my head. I look to my wife and this bitch managed to carry in Berenger/Beowulf and Fenrir. She asks me in an innocent voice "You want Berenger~?" I look to her and grin. "I thought you'd never ask my love." I then grab my weapon and rev the blade, making it so hot that it can cut through metal and melt it. They all begin to run to the door and the police men on the outside have locked them all in. They weren't havin that shit come outside to kill them next- nah fuck that shit. So I kill everyone in a few foul swoops and I let Berenger/Beowulf cool off for a moment and then walk to the door, knocking softly. "You can unlock the door now." They unlock the door pretty fast but one of them knocks themselves out because they weren't dealing with me. The other just opens the door and offers to drive me and my wife back to my parents house since I obviously don't live in America anymore I lived in Ireland or Scotland- but he drove me back and my mom looked to me all angry. "Where the fuck were you?" I just calmly tell her "My execution." She blinks a little "Let me guess- they threatened the electric chair?" I shook my head "Nah, they almost pulled the switch." She just nods. ... and then I wake up


End file.
